Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a technical field of assembly fixture, in particular, to an assembly fixture and assembly method for a backlight module.
Description of the Related Art
In a flat panel display device, a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) has the following advantages: small volume, low power consumption, relatively low-cost production, no radiation, and the like. As a result, the TFT-LCD occupies a leading position in current flat panel display market.
The liquid crystal panel is a passive display device, which itself is not light-emitting, a backlight module is thus needed to provide a light source for the liquid crystal panel. At present, a side-type backlight source comes to be in wide-spread use in the backlight module based on liquid crystal display technology. As shown in FIG. 1, a backlight module in the prior art comprises: a light guiding plate 11, a light strip 12 and a back plate 13; wherein the light strip 12 is located on a light-incident side of the light guiding plate 11. During an assembly process, the light guiding plate 11 and the light strip 12 are typically affixed together to form a set of optical elements 14. A groove structure 15 is provided in a side face of the back plate 13 at one end thereof, and a protrusion structure 16 intended to be matched with the groove structure 15 is provided on one end of the set of optical elements. The set of optical elements and the back plate 13 are then secured together by means of the groove structure 15 and the protrusion structure 16.
However, the assembly process is generally implemented by manually controlling relative position between the light guiding plate and the back plate to locate and assembly them, as the light guiding plate is increasingly thin, assembly difficulty and working strength are increasing, thereby not only affecting assembly efficiency, but also failing to assure assembly yield.